I Dreamed a Dream
by Shadow 3013
Summary: Angsty TreizeXWuFei vid-fic. Memories of their relationship, and a resolution that breaks some hearts. 13X5 shonen-aiyaoislash


Hiya peeps. The characters of Gundam Wing don't belong to me. They belong to whoever it is that owns them. Oh, if only they were mine. :::begins drooling at all the lovely possibilities::: Uh. Anyway. The song I Dreamed a Dream is from the musical Les Miserables, which is the best musical ever, ya hafta watch it! Don't sue me for writing this, I have no money; all you'd get is a bunch of empty pretty Arizona Tea bottles. Well, I have my video games and my anime, but there's no way you'd get those.  
  
Okay. Enough of that. On to the fic. And remember, C&C is welcome. Thanks, and enjoy!  
  
There was a time when men were kind  
  
When their voices were soft And their words inviting  
  
Wufei and Treize are sitting on a plush red couch, talking quietly. Treize whispers something into Wufei's ear, causing the Chinese pilot to smile and nod.  
  
There was a time when love was blind  
  
And the world was a song  
  
And the song was exciting  
  
Treize is leading a blindfolded Wufei down a long, fancy hallway. Well- dressed nobles walk past them, chatting animatedly. The couple finally stops at a door near the end of the hall, and they enter a small room with an open front. The only furniture in the tiny room consists of two well- padded chairs and a small table. On the table is a bottle of expensive wine and two crystal goblets. Treize unties Wufei's blindfold, and a puzzled smile appears on the Chinese pilot's face. He is led to one of the chairs, and as he sits down the lights begin to dim. Looking outside the open front of the room, it becomes apparent that the room is part of a balcony, overlooking a stage. On the stage is a large orchestra. As the lights on the stage become brighter, the orchestra begins to play a fast, exciting song with obvious Chinese flare. Wufei's eyes widen, as does his smile. Treize looks quite satisfied with himself; this is obviously the reaction he had been hoping for.  
  
There was a time  
  
Then it all went wrong  
  
The camera zooms out, and the screen fades to black. Slowly, it pans back in, closing up on Wufei's face. He looks a few years older this time, and he is no longer at the concert with Treize; the setting is obviously outside. The wind picks up, whipping the Chinese pilot's black hair into his face. A tear trickles slowly down one of his cheeks, and he buries his face in his hands.  
  
I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
  
When hope was high  
  
And life worth living,  
  
The scene has changed again, and Treize is back in the picture. Wufei is back to his original age. He and Treize look very happy. The camera pulls back slightly, and we can now see that Treize and Wufei are perched on a wide tree branch. The wind is once again playing with Wufei's hair, throwing it into Treize's face. The young general laughs and pulls it back behind his lover's ear, kissing him softly on the forehead. Wufei smiles and leans against Treize's shoulder. His happy look is echoed on the other's face as he wraps his arms around the Chinese boy.  
  
I dreamed that love would never die  
  
Treize and Wufei are climbing down the tree that they had been sitting on earlier. The OZ leader grabs the Gundam pilot's hand and pulls him along, running through a field towards a large white mansion. When they reach the building, Treize says something and Wufei covers his eyes. Treize disappears from view for a few moments, then comes back, holding an elegant silver and black katana. Wufei uncovers his eyes at Treize's request, then stares at the beautiful sword. The camera focuses on the blade. An inscription is written in Chinese. Subtitles translate for us: I will be with you forever, my beloved dragon. Let your knight protect you. An alliance of love between dragon and warrior is a bond that cannot be broken.  
  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving  
  
The video is suddenly focused on a small, hand-to-hand battle set on the Earth. The camera closes up on Wufei, who is not yet fighting. Drawing his sword, he runs towards an obviously powerful man, who is just as obviously an enemy of the Chinese pilot. Wufei makes a quick victory of the ensuing fight, then turns to face another foe. His sword flashes out before he thinks; he is acting only on instinct. A head falls to the floor, and the camera's focus follows it. A shocked female face stares lifelessly at us; she was an innocent servant, fleeing from the battle. Wufei collapses, tears coming to his eyes. The screen fades, then focuses again. Treize is behind the Chinese pilot, a concerned look on his face. He takes note of the severed head, and his eyes widen as he realizes what has happened. He kneels and wraps his arms around Wufei, whispering something into his ear that looks as though it helps reassure him a bit.  
  
Then I was young and unafraid  
  
The screen does a close-up on Wufei's face. He looks brave and determined.  
  
And dreams were made and used and wasted  
  
Several shots flash by quickly: Wufei and Treize lying on a grassy hill, pointing at fluffy clouds drifting overhead. Treize and Wufei sitting on a roof at night, looking at bright stars in the clear night sky. The couple running hand in hand along a beach with white sand and clear turquoise waters. Treize and Wufei chasing each other on horseback, the OZ leader riding a large, powerfully built black stallion, Wufei riding a lean, swift moving white one.  
  
There was no ransom to be paid  
  
Wufei is alone in a dark, damp, tiny cell. His hair is dirty and tangled, and his hands and ankles are handcuffed together. A thin sliver of light appears in the room, and the Chinese pilot looks up warily. His face immediately brightens, and we see Treize enter the cell, a ring of keys in his hand. He frowns in concern, then unlocks the handcuffs binding his lover. Scooping him up in his arms, he exits the cell and strides down a hall full of OZ soldiers. The soldiers all avert their gazes and stay quiet, though Treize is questioned a few times by some nobles. An angry glare silences them at once, and the young Russian man continues on. He finally reaches a door, which he quickly opens. Entering a room, he gently places Wufei on a bed, then begins cleaning his wounds with some medical supplies laying on a nearby nightstand. The Gundam pilot stirs slightly in the light sleep he has fallen into, only to be quickly comforted by his lover.  
  
No song unsung, no wine untasted  
  
The screen looks slightly blurry and is moving slightly from side to side, as though the cameraman is drunk while filming. The camera pulls back, and the screen goes back to normal. As we see Treize and Wufei stumbling down a hallway, arms around each other's shoulders, we realize that we were seeing from the viewpoint of the two drunken young men. They appear to be singing as they continue on, occasionally taking a swig from the bottle of wine that Treize is holding in his free hand. A door opens once they have passed it, and we see Zechs and Noin poke their heads out. Looking fondly at the drunken couple, they smile, shake their heads, then retreat back into their room.  
  
But the tigers come at night With their voices soft as thunder  
  
Close up on a digital clock: 1:13 a.m. The room is dark, the only illumination the red glow of the clock. Treize and Wufei are sprawled across a large bed, fully dressed. They look completely out of it; an empty wine bottle on the floor nearby lets us know that this scene is taking place soon after the previous clip. The camera moves to the left, focusing on a window that is cracked open slightly. A dark-clothed figure opens the window slowly and creeps inside, hitting the floor soundlessly. It creeps over to Wufei's side of the bed and quickly grabs him, covering his mouth with one hand and pinning him down with the other. Wufei begins to fight the figure, thrashing about to no avail. Treize continues to sleep, unaware of his lover's plight. The figure whispers something into Wufei's ear, and the Chinese boy immediately stops struggling, his expression growing scared quickly.  
  
As they tear your hope apart  
  
Wufei is sitting in the corner of the room, tied up in metal wire and gagged with a thick cloth. He isn't struggling, for some reason. Across the room, the same dark-clothed figure is hovering over Treize, a knife in his hand. Wufei's eyes widen and he begins to struggle against his bonds. As the figure lifts the knife into the air, one of Treize's eyes open sleepily. Seeing the knife, his other eye opens, and he looks confused. The knife plunges down, hitting him next to the heart. It comes back up, covered in blood, and slits his throat. In the corner, Wufei is screaming through his gag. He finally manages to struggle to his feet, and hobbles across the room. He jumps and knocks his foe to the floor, stamping onto his throat and killing him slowly, cutting off the flow of air to the figure's body. Looking at Treize's still, blood-covered body, the Chinese pilot knows he is too late. He eventually manages to get to his feet again, takes a few pitiful hops forward, then collapses onto the bed, lying next to Treize's body, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably.  
  
And they turn your dream to shame  
  
Close up on the digital clock again: 5:45 a.m. The door to the bedroom opens, and the camera reveals that Zechs has come to check up on his friends. The blonde soldier's eyes widen at what he sees. Wufei is still lying on the bed next to Treize, and is now covered in blood. The metal wires have begun to cut through the Chinese pilot's wrists and ankles, making it obvious that he had been trying to escape. Zechs runs over to the bed, knowing that although it is too late for Treize, he can still help Wufei. Wufei's eyes open slowly, and he looks lost. Tears begin running down his face again. Zechs simply lifts him into his arms and runs out of the room, looking for help.  
  
He slept a summer by my side  
  
Scene switches to a scene that is obviously a flashback; Wufei and Treize lay sleeping on a bed of white silk. Red and pink rose petals are scattered around their sleeping figures.  
  
He filled my days with endless wonder  
  
Quick series of flashbacks: Treize and Wufei walking hand in hand with brightly colored leaves falling around them. Wufei petting a komodo dragon as Treize watches, a smile on both of their faces. Treize teaching Wufei a new dance.  
  
He took my childhood in his stride  
  
Close up on Wufei's face several times: Wufei at the age of 15, 16, 17, and 18, with the age labeled on each picture. In the first three pictures, Treize is by Wufei, smiling. Wufei's age 18 shot shows the Chinese pilot by himself and looking extremely sad, and it is obvious that he was 18 at the time of Treize's death.  
  
But he was gone when autumn came  
  
We see a coffin being lowered into the ground. Wufei, the other four Gundam pilots, Zechs, Noin, Sally Po, and even Relena and Dorothy stand by. Brightly colored leaves are falling again, and the wind picks up. As the coffin reaches the bottom of its grave, Wufei runs towards it. Zechs and Noin each grab one of his arms, holding him back. The Chinese pilot begins to cry once more, but this time, he isn't the only one.  
  
And still I dream he'll come to me That we will live the years together  
  
Close up on Wufei sleeping by himself. The screen wavers slightly. Wufei is opening a door, and Treize walks in. Wufei throws himself at the older man, and Treize laughs. More scenes flash by: Treize and Wufei cooking, eating, sleeping, laughing, walking, simply doing nothing. The two age as the scenes flash on.  
  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
  
The scene goes back to Wufei, lying in his bed. He sits bolt upright and looks around frantically. Seeing that he is still by himself, he buries his head in his hands and begins to shake. Tears fall onto the blankets beneath him.  
  
And there are storms we cannot weather  
  
Wufei is walking outside, the wind whipping his hair around wildly. The camera focuses on the sky above, revealing dark gray clouds. Rain begins to fall from the clouds, and we once again focus on Wufei. His clothes and hair get plastered to his body, and he begins to shiver. Despite his obvious discomfort, he keeps walking.  
  
I had a dream my life would be  
  
So different from this hell I'm living  
  
Another wavy dream sequence. Wufei and Treize are sitting at a table drink coffee. The camera closes up on a calendar behind them: the date is September 30. Leaves are falling outside. The screen wavers once more, and Wufei is outside again. He is kneeling by a gravestone reading: 'Treize Kushrenada. Great leader, fearless soldier, loyal friend. Beloved lover of Chang Wufei.' Before we can see anything else written on the tombstone, the camera zooms in on only one part: Died September 30. The camera refocuses on Wufei; he is crying again. Another refocus, this time on Wufei's watch. The date is September 30.  
  
So different now from what it seemed  
  
Scenes begin to flash back and forth: Wufei walking in a grassy field with Treize by his side, then by himself. Wufei walking by the beach with Treize by his side, then by himself. Wufei sleeping in Treize's arms, then by himself. More scenes like this flash by, first one with Wufei and Treize together, then the same scene with Wufei by himself. The Chinese pilot always looks happy when Treize is there, but every time he is by himself, he looks dazed, lost, confused, and depressed.  
  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed.  
  
We see a note written in Chinese. Subtitles appear again to translate: I'm sorry for doing this. I know it is dishonorable, but I can't go on any longer. My reason for living is gone, my dream of living a happy life is gone with him. I am taking the coward's way out, and I hope that you will all forgive me. Take care of each other, and don't mourn my passing. Treize always told me that nothing would ever keep us apart. Now I'm making sure that not even death will separate us. Forgive me, Nataku.  
  
The camera pulls back and we see Wufei by Treize's gravestone again. He is holding the black and silver katana in his hands, kneeling in front of it, its tip pointing up. Closing his eyes, he takes a breath, then quickly drives his body onto the sword. As his eyes cloud over, we see him mouth one word: Treize. Blood gushes out of the Chinese pilot's mouth, and the screen fades out. When it comes back in, we see a coffin being lowered into a grave next to Treize's. The camera focuses on the new gravestone: etched on it is a Chinese dragon holding a rose in its mouth. Below it is the inscription: 'Chang Wufei. Enforcer of justice, upholder of honor, close friend, determined protector of the people. Beloved lover of Treize Kushrenada. Not even death can keep them apart.' A new monument has been erected between the two graves: A tall red and green jade rose with a blue, white, and black Chinese dragon wrapped around it.  
  
Owari  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Okay. Did ya'll like that? It's the first Gundam Wing fic that I've finished. It's the first angst fic that I've ever written at all. It's the first vid-fic I've ever written. And it's the first Treize/Wufei fic I've ever written. Definitely a first for a lot of things. I'm pretty much satisfied with it though, except for the coloration of the dragon at the end, and the fact that the monument is made out of jade. I don't know if jade would be strong enough. What do you think? Please tell me what you thought. Even if you hated it.  
  
Oh, and just in case anybody shares the opinions that Nico Inverse has of this story, I think I should explain something. Yes, this is a very sentimental story. Perhaps it's overly so, but I've seen music videos like that; this is a music video, or at least the script for one. As for WuFei's behavior. Well, you need to remember that before he had to become a Gundam pilot, he was a scholar. I think a man who is a scholar at heart can be all gooey and sentimental and such, and so I feel no compulsion to make WuFei all 'tough' and 'manly' when he's with someone he loves. He can go back to being the way he wanted to be before Meiran died.  
  
I hope that explanation made sense. Forgive me if it didn't. 


End file.
